As part of an IC manufacturing process, it is important to test manufactured IC devices in order to ensure that the devices are operating correctly and to required specifications. Such testing is generally carried out using an IC test system, the test system having a test assembly and an interconnect assembly arranged to electrically connect the test assembly with pads/leads of an IC during testing so that characteristics of the IC device in response to input electrical stimuli can be determined and compared with reference responses by the test assembly. The interconnect assembly comprises a series of test contacts which extend between respective test terminals of the test assembly and IC terminals of the IC device. The test assembly is arranged to provide an interface between a test assembly and an IC device whilst minimizing the likelihood of damage to leads/pads of the IC device.
In one arrangement, the interconnect assembly includes first and second arm portions arranged to respectively connect with test terminals and IC terminals. The test contacts are moveably disposed in the interconnect assembly and resiliently biased such that during use, when an IC device is engaged with the test assembly, a biasing force is exerted so as to urge the first arm portion into good electrical contact with an IC terminal of an IC device and so as to urge the second arm portion into good electrical contact with a test terminal of the test assembly. The test contacts in this arrangement, however, can transfer excessive force to the test terminal resulting in premature wear of the test terminal and can damage the IC terminal during use.